Smarty
by wonderful shades
Summary: MODERN AU. He'd had never guessed the consequences of seeing her in her school skirt, never thought she'd reciprocate the sentiment. After all; he was only her tutor. A/N: Gods, what a bullshit summary, anyways, give it a try if you want.
1. Foreword

**A/N:** Me again, displaying for the second time, with another completely different plot, my –could it be- favorite kink. I'm aware this may be wrong. But I can't help it. And really I need to put it down on words before it gets on my nerves.

Older Hiccup and younger Astrid.

No idea when I'm gonna post the prologue, but here I offer a small introduction.

Expect fluff and angst and romance... and smut... once that I have the courage to write it

* * *

FOREWORD

.

.

How all this begin?

Is it wrong?

Should we have stopped years ago?

I have the answer for all the three questions, but I prefer to ignore them and continue with our lives.

The one with choose, consensual. We may be a dysfunctional couple, not well accepted, reason why we hide (not always) and move out uncountable times. We have our ups and downs, but we support each other greatly. As I lean on her and vice versa. There has been so much cacophony around us, and as always, we decided to shut it out. Happy together, even if she's going to be perpetually young and I perpetually old, _we don't care_.

I love her, she loves me.

We don't need nor ask for anything else.

It just us, I'm all brainy and she's all empowerment. Skinny and clumsy, even in such an advance age, she'll said I'm superb, witty and a truly gentlemen. In the other hand, she is slim, graceless, playful, blunt, and gorgeous beyond all creatures in existence. Incredible intelligent, independent and strong (in all meanings), she's much more than me, and still she want me, as her teacher, as a companion, as a best friend, as a confident, as her goofy, as her shoulder, _as her lover_. Yes, in kitchen- I'm an excellent chef apparently, her words not mine- in the study hours; forever her tutor, in the park when we hang out for fresh air, and lastly… in _bed, _tangled between sweaty limbs, oxygen dangerously playing with flustered lungs, moans climbing up higher and higher, spiraling in a vicious circle of bliss, pleasure and carnal desires, touching the sky with the tip of our fingers, like we were about to fly- I've to stop me right there.

However, it doesn't summarize half of how much we share actually, worst if I were trying to justify.

Individually we are SO different, but put us together and just like one plus one, like red mixed with blue, like eating and the shitting after- no, worst example ever, I'll scratch that later- we're made up by logic. _Soul mates in just a bad timing_, that's all we are. I belong to her, and she belongs to me, I know people aren't propriety, but how can I describe the rightness whenever I ponder my relationship with her?

_There's always gonna be a Hiccup and Astrid. _

I really could spend hours talking about us, about _her_.

A love letter as it called. But you'll need explanations first to understand. I'd like to start with the middle, with our currently state as a couple on this first chapter of my journal, and then begin writing the very early encounters. My baby knows what I'm doing, so its likelihood that she'll toss a few of her sharps words, possibly in a different manner than mine. (And in chapters apart)

Just keep in mind, we don't have it easy.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Let's just say these are Hiccup's words. As himself stated as "my journal". However, my writing is better in third person; yeah I'm complicate myself a little.

It is incredible short, barely 500 words. But usually forewords are not that long. I just hope the prologue to be more extensive.

If you like it or profoundly hate this idea, tell me, don't be rude thank you very much. But please leave your review, don't be shy, authors always enjoy a response.

Thanks for taking your time in reading my sh*t.

Oh, and about Forbidden, is not that I abandon that story *laughs in anxiety* I have a butt hurt of writer block with that one.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

.

.

"_You're coming home?"_

The last message from her, he noted.

While tapping his foot on the store's ceramic floor, he recalled today's events; he gave a student a recognition, he almost fight with another male student because the brat didn't got his recognition, and his nosy peers questioned once more of his pretty girlfriend and all the mystery wrapped up.

Who were they anyway to interfere in his love life?

"Sir?" the woman behind the cashier crashes on his mind. She gifs him an apprehensive smile, and a second later shifts her attitude and gives him a more dallying smirk.

Hiccup instantly caught the freshly gleam on her brownish eyes, and he'll not gonna buy it.

"That's a big bag you've there, and it smell nice" however, the woman is determinate on have a chance with him.

"Yeah" he only says.

The little machine beep as the woman passes every item; deodorant, spare toothpaste, and a newly strawberry moisturize, since _she_ literally finished up her last one in just a month.

"Barbecued chicken?" she tries again. At this point, he only has a minimum patience.

Seeing his purchases on the plastic bag he absently nods at her, grinning before making his next move and shut the lady up; "Yes, for my date" Then he snatches a condom box and tosses it gently inside his jacket, "With that else, please"

He pays, and the woman handles his change with a sour mood. Hiccup gets out of the store with a triumphant, toothy grin.

Adventuring into the barely illuminated streets, almost in silence except for the occasional noise from the plastic bag, where the leftover was snuggled in, interrupting his restless thoughts. The breeze blew brisker than yesterday; telltale for the rest of the month of Berk, where the weather is constantly brutish. He continued his path 'til reach the tiny flat. Exhaling relieved for making it to the building's door, the location doesn't display trust and in reality it didn't do anything to sooth the faint-of-hearts, so to a man at his age was somewhat easy for the rats hovering around.

Hiccup swiftly slipped through the little gap between the door and the frame, and ran to the moldy elevator. _'Hope she's asleep'_ he prays.

Keys in one hand; he cross the threshold attempting the less rumble possible, but of course, failing grandiosely once he slammed the door close with his heel. Hiccup abruptly stopped, waiting anxiously for a blonde tornado coming to greet him. When nothing happen, the man resumed his entrance, sitting his ass on one of the stools after letting the bag in the kitchen's island, the man places his elbows on the hard wooden surface, automatically rubbing his eyes in tiredness. Work is, at the present, beating the shit out of him. And as much it's seems he hates it, at the same Hiccup loves it –not the beating part obviously- but teaching is a beloved dedication, moreover worshiping a petite, fiercely minx. Ahem. The real muddle was and will, his infallibles co-workers. Or: 'people-who-couldn't'-leave-their-ugly-noses-on-their-own-busineess' -his baby's words, not entirely he's, (partially).

As he curls in the seat with his misery within, the contemplation and desire for a booze that -if even better- could knock he down, passes quickly through his mind, however, not unnoticed. Though, he being a former best friend of alcohol; the idea is attractive tonight.

And about to rise from the stool and grabs the keys again, a pair of creamy, slender limbs wraps themselves around Hiccup's shoulders and upper arms. A soft giggle rings behind his ear, and an ever lovely essence floods his nose, he knows then that the warm presence appears just in the right moment. Smashing down his inner worries, clearing the fog before him, lighting a candle of hope in the pitch dark corner he usually digs himself in when his alone.

She places her chin in his right shoulder, nipping with care his jaw's closer side, not bemused by the bushed beard.

"Hi babe!" Astrid speaks with plenty of joy. Her voice a bit rough due the recently 'I-just-wake-up', nonetheless pleasant to heard it after a harsh day at work, she really knows how to make everything much better. And yet, she's unbeknownst of that.

"Good evening" Hiccup replied, aware that formalities inside home annoyed her.

"Baaabeee. Toss away the good manners with me" she half joked, she half proclaimed. Grinning eloquently; and he swear by all gods above that there's no way another smile can top hers. "How work was? Are ya tired? Do you wanna a comfy cuddle, or perhaps-"

"Baby, I don't think I'm in the mood for… you know …" His intention didn't mean interrupting her so rudely. But he quickly caught her innuendo when her small palms started roaming his chest downwards. Even if sex is incredible good, there're days that work's environment suckles his total energy and lefts his body like an empty shell. It doesn't happen often, it just rare occasions. When she offers the bid, he takes the request happily and chases that alleviation he finds within her.

Thanks to the gods, she understands this solemnly difficulty, and doesn't take it as personal. For that, Hiccup's glad.

Nevertheless, even if she doesn't open her mouth to protest, she walks around with a cute pout; which he brushes away with a gentle peck on her delicious, rosy lips.

"Oh. What the little fuckers did now?" she asks, tighten her grip.

"Astrid…" he trails off. In hope she would get his innuendo. She nods in mute agreement.

"Steamy bath, _and_ hot chocolate before bed?"

"Yes, please"

And there go her smile again.

Straightening his shoulders whilst she removes her hands, he rose from his seat and let Astrid tugs his wrists towards their bathroom.

"If you're hungry, I brought you chicken" he informs.

Halting just steps of the door's frame, he leans his lanky form against the wood, Astrid continues inside.

"Thanks!" she says appreciably.

Standing awkwardly and with really nothing to do, Hiccup stares at her… and _all_ her fluid movements, and not just hers, but that tentative nightgown's skirt, '_oh gods_' he relishes. She bend over the tub, fiddling the valve to let the water run. Satisfied, she cast a gaze at him over her shoulder, her smile mischievous as the enticing sway her bare hip performs. She's totally doing that on purpose, to test if he'd changed his mind. Sadly, the decision remains as negative.

"All ready, babe." She notifies. Hiccup hastens, and before she could erect herself, he landed a swiftly yet soft smack on her visible rear.

"Fuck!"

He starts undressing, avoiding her scrutiny. "What?"

"You tease. You won't fuck me, yet touch my goodies."

"I'll make up to you tomorrow, I promise" And he bows and deposits a rapid smooch at the corner of her mouth, successfully erasing her scowl.

Hiccup takes off his jacket, unties his damned tie, and when he's reaching his collar, her fingers join his.

"Want some help?"

"Astrid" he warns. But she rolls her eyes.

"Oh gods! I just wanna help!" she huffs.

He feels bad, and so takes his hands out of the way, "All yours" he declares, and Astrid beamed.

Stepping closer, Astrid began unbuttoning his shirt with her delicate, yet strong fingers. One by one, freeing his chest, "Not bad for having thirty three years old" she checks out.

"Ha! You make it sound like I'm fifty"

"Babe if you're like this now… _gods_, makes me quiver how'd you look at fifty. It might you be as fine wine"

He chuckles, yes, he loves her so much.

When she finishes, she plucks down the white fabric and tosses it on the floor, then kneels and unbuckles his belt, "Promise I won't try anything" she mumbles. He carries his hands to cradle her blonde head. It shines like gold and it's silky at the mere touch.

"I like your hair"

"Yes, I know you do" Stripped down off clothes. Hiccup advances towards the steamed, rose-scented tub.

"Really?" he asks referring to the smell.

"Mmm, yes." She purrs before hurriedly kissing his member and rising off the ground, "Is there any objection on wanting you clean and nice?"

He shakes his head baffle. Does he reek? Or maybe she just wants him relax. Has she sense his humor? Possibly, might he be frowning due she asks right after he enters the tub and sits, "Babe, what's wrong? I know you don't wish on tell me, but communication never lacked between us" she says pouting.

"Oh, you don't often do this. Just once in a month"

"You wanna argue because I'm making you a spa-_ish_ bath?" Astrid scowls, almost offended.

"What? No, no, no" he corrects, and exhales defeated, "Thanks" and shrugs, "Responding to your question; no, is not very _us_ hiding stuff, er, just give me some moment, okay? I promise I'm gonna tell ya'"

"Well" she replies quietly. "I want a bath too" and suddenly shedding off her nightgown, she stomps on the water and lay between his legs and back against his chest.

"Astrid!" he blushes when she took his palms and rested them on her breasts.

"Shut up! We're not even fucking, just want to feel your skin on mine"

How crawl away? She's warm, and soft and so endearing. She's Astrid! And he loves her so much.

.

"…and then I threw him and I'm pretty sure a bone cracked" she finished.

"Woah!" Hiccup applaud mesmerize, "You got him. But don't you have to forget it's a class for self-defense"

She huffs, "Oh! I know!"

"Still, I'm proud" Careful the hot drink in the mug won't spill, the man leans and peck her cheek.

"You haven't heard anything of him, have you?" she whispers, dragging her mouth along his left sideburn.

The question itself triggers some memories. Memories he doesn't possess the energy to recall or face on. Within one week it'll be maybe four or five months of tranquil, but disturbed suspense.

"No"

"You think he'd stopped?"

"Bed?" And pretending he didn't hear Astrid; rose from the couch and strolled to their bedroom with mug in hand and a grimace on his bearded face.

Discharged off silly flip-flops, Hiccup practically let himself fell on the spongy mattress, half screaming, and half grunting on the pillow.

"Babe!" He spun and admired Astrid, looking pitiful at him in those blue-cottoned briefs and small tunic, "Okay! Tell me right now!"

"I'm in stress, Astrid!" he yelled back. Then simpered for what he just did, "No. I don't want to fight. Less with you" Shakily sobbing, he stretched his arms and reached for her, Astrid complied and slither until she was bracket in his arms.

"I swear if it's the people again-!" He shushes her, peppering open-mouthed kisses from temple to chin. She mewled almost instantly, craning her neck in seek for more of those lovingly ministrations, the hand that a second ago grasped the headboard; it convey over her hip, playfully scrapping whitish skin.

However, confused and horribly aroused, Astrid interrupted him by gently pushing him millimeters away, "I thought you didn't want t-to do anything tonight" she held his gaze, lustily gleaming despite the dim light in the room.

"I hold my word" Then kisses her as she's oxygen itself and his lungs churn in need, Hiccup embraces her like she's a lifeline and he a moribund in the middle of a wild sea. It's cheesy, it's ridiculous, but that's how it works. It pains him, and burns on his insides, but he's really nothing without her. Years ago, they scarcely knew each other, yet, it's incredible what can happen in just three years.

"Then I-I-I don't understand you" she tries again, there's this slosh sound when their lips detached, and she shivers. Hiccup begs her '_Astrid, please_', and the despair within his emerald eyes finally convinced her. The couple immersed themselves in a half-hour make out.

'_This is wrong'_ he tells himself as he stares gold's streamlets driveling on his chest.

'_This is wrong_' repeats it once more, drilling the dark thought in his skull as he relishes in the bare chest pressed against his own.

They didn't do anything, a kneaded ass and smooches here and there before drifting to the dreamland. Her soft snores -gods, they're so Astrid- her deep, heavy breathing. Two years sleeping together and Hiccup persists fascinated on how her features go slack when she sleeps.

Notwithstanding, she's a kid; robbed from a family, persecuted by a madman, and fucking with him; a college professor who craves her. And Astrid has nineteen years old.

**A/N: Okay! A bit confusing in the end of this chapter, there're so many questions, but they're going to be answered as the plot progress.**

**Stay tuned, and please, please, please, leave a review :3 I'll appreciated it. Thank you!**


End file.
